


The sins of the father,

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Issues, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: in this cruel world they are also the sins of the sons. [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 86] [PLEASE HEED TAGS/WARNINGS]





	

The dark forest enshrouds them.

Miles from the walls, Zeke isn't surprised he's made it this far on his own.

Everyone else has always been weaker than him and could never keep up, much less not die. With the Survey Corps occupied with fighting Reiner again; and Reiner hell bent on avenging Bertholdt while he still carries that memory. Reiner had been quite useful in distracting that lot as Zeke got away. Though, Zeke is sure it's only a matter of time (a very short matter) that it'll be noticed if it hasn't been already.

Their most important asset has been stolen.

Stolen? Perhaps that is not the best word, since Eren is where he is meant to be finally.

With him.

Eren has tried to get away from him many times already. Unknowing of what it's really like, of how they are devil's spawn and must redeem themselves in the eyes of their benefactors. How if they want to survive and thrive to the best of their abilities they must take this sin they are tarnished with and just as it to be their likeliness, have as much fun as they can. The people within the walls are so inferior to them, it's like a game isn't it? A way to pass the time to them, they who can hold the power of the gods. A power he only has because his father-

Their father lied to them.

As if this power was anything other than grotesque; but to enjoy such macabre instances that were wrought by their abilities was like the Eldians wasn't it? That's what the Marleyans would say, since they knew about Eldia's true nature. That god and the devil is the same.

That's why Zeke is sure they will excuse this.

When he returns with Eren they'll understand, it can't be helped.

If they wish for him to use his terrible powers, if they want a greater evil to defeat a bunch of lesser ones.

They'll have to allow him this.

It's odd.

Zeke contemplates, is this what his father had thought?

When Zeke had first seen Eren, when he'd learnt that his father had taken another wife and had a child with her- that that child was another son, a different son. Zeke had assumed, knowing that he himself took after his father rather well, just alike, almost exactly in looks and built. All that he'd inherited from his mother being the colour of her blue eyes, her golden hair, this destructive cursed power to its full capacity and potential. Zeke had thought before they met, that Eren would surely look like him too. 

But Eren must have taken after the other woman Grisha had married, because Zeke saw nothing of their father in Eren. Nothing that he'd been expecting. Merely- all consuming and true, the only thing that had struck Zeke as familiar had been the heat of Eren's glare. Full of resentment and determination. Like fire. That hellfire that's bound to consume them as they'd been borne from it. It'd sent a shiver down Zeke's spine, heating the cool sweat he'd broken out in when he had to face off against a different monster- not akin to him, _to them_ that Levi.

That had been the only thing that Zeke saw in Eren that made him knew, without a doubt their father was the same person.

Really, it was all that he needed.

Their father had been a liar. Zeke muses it's not past Grisha to have been leading them all a way they do not know. Why else had he given that great ability, the all sought power, the Coordinate to one who cannot wield it? A container, a vessel. Eren cannot properly use the power of the True King like Zeke could. Should Zeke devour Eren, he'd be even stronger than before. Unstoppable, invincible. Should the Marleyans whom he knows are not in the wrong, consider separating Eren from him-

It can't be possible when they're one like this? Meant to be?

Zeke had not understood it at first.

That heat that felt like it'd devour him from Eren's eyes alone.

Like father's but...

He'd had a while to think it over.

How this is how his father must had felt when he'd seen the mother Eren had taken after so well.

Eren...

How soft his hair looked, and softer his lips.

How pretty those golden eyes, framed by such long lashes.

And really it is a shame Zeke thinks, that Eren had not been born a woman, for he is beautiful like one. 

Zeke remembers as he'd carried Reiner's mostly unconscious body away from that battlefield. Recalling his first encounter with Eren. How their eyes had met. The sound of Eren's voice. The shape of his body. Zeke couldn't stop talking. Excitedly telling him, asking him about Eren. Questions he hadn't been able to ask before because he'd not considered them. Not caring Reiner wasn't in much of a position to answer him even when he'd been conscious. Zeke had just wanted to speak about Eren since he couldn't speak to him. Exactly like an illness it'd taken over him. This fascination, this concept. An unfathomable hunger. Not to eat Eren and take those abilities- the Coordinate that are his right, his so called destiny, but instead to be held in that gaze. 

That burning gaze Eren has pierced him with from start to finish, as Zeke thoroughly makes Eren understand where he's meant to be.

In his arms.

It was right.

If Grisha had made Eren for him, then even if this had not been exactly as Grisha had envisioned, it wasn't like Zeke was breaking any rules. The game could still go on even if he continued it like this.

Because of this devilish blood, it makes sense that he'd want to do these things with Eren. That they share blood is all the reason more, along with, especially-

How beautiful Eren is.

It makes his head dizzy and his heart pound. Every where he looks of him, Zeke cannot find anything he could do without. He wants everything of Eren. Determined to take it as he enters Eren over and over, enjoying Eren's repulsed, disgusted, hateful cursing of him. His teeth that tears and bleeds his skin just like how Zeke tears and bleeds Eren's skin inside him, making it hot and slick for Zeke's cock when he fucks Eren. Eren defiant, needing to be taught this is how they are meant to be. Supposed to be. Will be. Zeke has had to break Eren's arms and his hands, sometimes his legs- when he has him. Zeke enjoying Eren's pained and panicked look just as much as his rebellious and infuriated one. The heat of it, as if raked over coals. Fading like smoke, the more they get into the woods, farther from those walls Eren had once wanted to tear down for a world that cannot be.

Zeke thinks, he enjoys all of Eren so much.

As they get closer to the sea, that they will cross to return to the mainland.

Zeke finds himself dawdling.

Not yet ready to give up this time just between the two of them.

He'd been careful on keeping it. Tying Eren up and hiding him high in some tree after he'd knocked him out. Transforming to secure the area by either scaring the other titans away or disposing of them. For the most part they listened and obeyed even if he did not possess the powers of the coordinate. He sent many of them in the direction of the Survey Corps.

So far tying Eren up and breaking his bones have been enough to still him. Zeke frets about the day that'll come when it won't be enough and he'll have to detach limbs. 

Zeke has counted the time to determine how long it takes for the bones in Eren's body to heal depending on where and how he breaks them. He does this carefully, also considering how long and how many times can he cum inside Eren before Eren will insist on struggling in a futile match that's winner is decided.

Zeke finds it adorable, this sort of quality. Eren is a dreamer he'd heard. An idealist. Resilient. Tenacious. No matter how many times it takes to get what you desire-

"Please stop."

It is the first time something other than a profanity or a curse is said to him. Even though Zeke has spoken to Eren many times before and has tried to engage him in friendly conversation. Even asking things like what does Eren like to do for hobbies, food he likes to eat, sights he wants to see? All had been met with enraged silence or promises of violence that can't be kept.

That Eren is speaking to him... Zeke holds the words carefully, cherishing them and this moment. 

Beneath him, Eren is small and slight. Like the first time he'd had him, he is hot and tight. Night is cast above them, distant are the stars as is that gaze, flinching, averting away from him. Eren's whole body is trembling. His cheek soft in the palm of Zeke's hand as Zeke strokes his face, feeling himself grow harder as Eren tries not to look at him. Eren is different tonight. But, still so beautiful.

Still his.

"Why do you want me to do that Eren?"

Eren flinches hard on hearing his name, what he said before so sweetly like his stricken, pained expression as it is now, pleasurable to Zeke. Pretty. Zeke kisses the side of Eren's face, then his neck. What is different about Eren tonight is... he'd been moving his hips, flexing them up, pushing his soft ass down on Zeke's cock. Eren had not done that before. But shyly he'd started to, his face flushed pink, his mouth parted as he'd tried to not let those soft moans be heard. Despite that, Zeke had heard every single one.

Why? What? Had changed Eren so?

It makes Zeke giddy to think that Eren who resented him, hated him- was starting to warm up to him. That Eren was realising that Zeke only wanted to save him and make him feel good.

What had brought on all this. Zeke thinks. Eren had been especially obedient lately, so Zeke had merely done what he remembered their father had done to him when he'd been good.

He'd patted Eren's head gently.

A few times, unnoticing of Eren's eyes widening, that sharp intake of breath Zeke had thought had been from him entering Eren for a number he's long lost count.

But it'd been after that that Eren-

"Please stop."

Eren says again.

Zeke doesn't bother to reply, Eren unnerved by the unusual silence.

Honing in on Eren's startled, unbelieving, sucked in breath as he reaches to pat Eren on the head some more. Then the exhale, the flicker of his hips as Eren groans. Trying to take Zeke deeper inside him. Zeke has his hand in Eren's hair as he meets Eren on his slight, hesitant thrusts. Heart pounding wildly as he cups Eren's cheek and Eren's hand folds over his. Eren's lips turning to touch his palm, barely and teasing at the tips of his fingers. Then Eren leaning forward to give a kiss on his brow, his cheek. Zeke feels the back of Eren's feet digging into the small of his back as Eren accepts him being inside him.

"Please... we should stop! We're... we're not- we can't! You, you're my-"

Eren's voice is high and sweet. Zeke groans as he pulls Eren to him, his hands greedy on him, like his mouth is. Eren moaning when he feels Zeke's beard brush against his skin anywhere. Zeke's hands holding him, then groping him. 

Eren had tried.

He'd fought, he'd bit, and kicked and swore until he was out of breath, bled and sore. That he'd not allow this beast to have him. That he had to buy time until his comrades could find him, until he could be saved by _the Capta-_ but it wouldn't stop. This bastard wouldn't stop. And when Eren thought he'd just endure it, inevitably. What he'd been trying to ignore had steadily got to him.

Zeke... looks just like his father.

While the colour of his hair and his eyes, are not the same at all.

His face, his voice, the way his hands feel- all of that...

Is exactly the same.

He'd reviled Zeke for doing these things to him, because not only were they both men but also connected by blood. However, the moment Eren had let himself think about how even as Zeke fucked him raw, that that hand on his head, was exactly like dad's- it'd felt good. Zeke inside him, moving into him. His skin, his weight, his smell, his voice. All of it had been like dad's and missing him, wanting to get closer to him, Eren confused had- is-

Eren's arms are around his torso, his hands clutched onto him as Eren moans in increasingly louder volume beneath him. Eren murmuring something over and over as Zeke moves inside and near outside him again and again, grunting. Enthralled. His frenzied heart aching when he says Eren's name and instead of that loathed look of absolute disgust, Eren is looking at him longingly. Lonely.

Zeke says Eren's name again and Eren is pushing his lips to his.

They've never kissed, Eren would turn his head, his face, damningly the only thing Zeke had not had of Eren he has now as Eren opens his mouth to his. Eren sighing and whimpering. Zeke wastes no time shoving his tongue inside. Enjoying every single one of Eren's peaked in pleasure gasps and cries as Zeke thrusts into him harder. Euphoric as Eren tries to meet him too. Eren hot and gripping him from all around. Eren is rutting himself against him. Zeke can feel the points of his pink nipples rubbing against his chest. Eren panting when their mouths part, saliva dripping over his lips. Zeke feels as Eren widens his legs, to better clamp his thick thighs around his hips, causing Zeke to bury himself deeper inside him.

Eren who was made for him, waiting for him to just take him away finally, to _save him_ -

"Eren, you're a good boy to wait for me all this while aren't you?"

Eren is nodding tearfully. Zeke watches fascinated as those tears fall. Dripping hotly across Eren's cheeks, past to his ears, into his hair. Over the moon when he kisses Eren's neck, his cheek and Eren tells him more, again, please daddy, if he's been so good, he's waited so long, he's missed him so much daddy, daddy, he loves him, daddy please don't ever leave- oh, oh, there, there, there! Please! Dad! Daddy! Daddy!

Eren's tongue is tangled with his as Zeke grabs Eren by the hips, the bruising dark as Zeke gives Eren what he's been waiting for. Eren wanting to be held like this, kissed like this, filled like this. Together. Zeke is determined he'll never let Eren go. It feels too good, this. And Eren is too pretty. Too lovely. Zeke has not want for much despite being an Eldian, and he'd never thought he'd see another of his kind as something he'd desire. They are all tools. They all must pay the price if they want to join the Marleyans in a world where there is a future. A debt has been accumulated and they've no right to say otherwise. Zeke is sure he can pay it, he'll pay for Eren's portion as well. Since Eren belongs with him, to him, that had to be right- was made for him.

Even after Zeke has ejaculated inside Eren, Eren is still fucking himself against him, wanting more, needing more. Stilling and obedient after Zeke kisses him on the cheek, telling Eren he won't kiss Eren on the mouth unless he does as he's told. Obediently, Eren rolls over onto his knees. Moaning wantonly as he humps against Zeke's familiar hand. Wanting Zeke to grip his cock harder, more, so it hurts him. Punishes him. When Zeke's palm is covered in Eren's cum, he wipes it on Eren's red and bruised ass.

Zeke cups and parts Eren's ass cheeks. Not needing to spread them as far as he's done previously to look at Eren's swollen, cum and blood dripping hole. It's still stretched wide from how long and hard he'd been inside Eren. Zeke counts the seconds, noting that it's taking longer than usual for Eren to heal. Deciding, once Eren is as tight as a virgin instead of the bitch that he is, Zeke will fuck Eren until all he dreams of is him.

Zeke grabs one of Eren's ass cheeks, feeling it up. Eren tiredly pushing his ass back into Zeke's touch, encouraging him to touch it more. Zeke finds it a real shame, had Eren been a woman he could have gotten him pregnant. Children they could use as bargaining pieces, and would have been a good justification to give to the Marleyans who may need more convincing on why Zeke should keep Eren.

Zeke understands, because the Eldians are a vile and tainted bunch- while the Marleyans will know why, that may not mean they will _understand_ why. If Eren could have his children, then the connecting blood would be enough to keep them useful to the cause. But since Eren can't, this connection remains ever more twisted in their eyes. Marleyans who are superior not by physical, genetic strength. But wits and integrity. The fittest to survive is not by quality but quantity. This war they know well. And it is the war that rules the earth. It's because the Marleyans know so is why they have survived and prospered to this day.

Taking that into consideration he'd made a choice as a young boy.

Zeke is not interested in a game he cannot win.

A few hours pass. Eren dozing, leaned against his chest. Eren starting when he's woken up from a dream he's yet to recall as Zeke slides some of his fingers inside Eren's asshole to test how tight it is. Since he's able to move many of his fingers inside Eren rather well, Eren is still not ready yet.

Eren draws his arms over his shoulders, straddling him. Pressing his soft ass to Zeke's overly large and hard cock.

Zeke pushes Eren roughly, off of him, to the hard ground. Eren parting his legs for him. Eren jutting his chest out. A pout on his lips Zeke can't resist. He bites at the bottom of Eren's fat lip. Eren moaning, louder when Zeke bends over to start sucking at Eren's perk nipples. The rough hair of his beard scraping over the sensitive skin there as Zeke moves between each of Eren's flat breasts. Eren's fingers in his hair. Zeke feels Eren's lips briefly at the crown of his head, then likewise the words as they're breathed across it.

"Why did you take so long daddy? If I was a good boy, you should have come home sooner right?"

Eren cries out as Zeke cups a breast, drawing his touch back to twist a nipple until it's dark and darker pink. He shoves his fingers into Eren's mouth. Eren sucking them, his look apologetic and fretful.

His tongue reaching out to try to coax Zeke's fingers back into his mouth but Zeke has drawn them down. Is feeling up Eren's hole. Eren gasping and writhing into his hands. Finding Eren tight enough Zeke draws out his fingers quickly. Eren's once pleased sighs dismayed until Zeke pushes his cock inside Eren slowly, inch by inch, holding him down by the hips, Eren begging for it. Asking him to hurry, Eren promising to be good. Eren's toes curling as he feels Zeke slowly stretch and tear into him. Zeke is big, bigger than- Eren can't remember. But Eren knows, he knows he doesn't want to be alone any more. Ever again. It's alright like this, he'll let daddy fuck him as much as he wants. Daddy used to stroke his hair, and when he held him when it was just the two of them his dad would cry and apologise for what had happened, how he couldn't protect him or mom that day. How Eren took after his mother so much-

It's okay, Eren thinks. If daddy wants to pretend he's mom, then it's alright. If that'll comfort him, if that'll help him, because Eren is thinking the same thing, doing exactly- Eren forgets what any of that means. He likes it, dad's hands, his voice, his smell. It's comforting even as it hurts him, surrounds him, and owns him. It's for his own good. It's just how his dad protects him. Doing things Eren doesn't always understand. So it's fine. This. All this. This is what his dad has always done. It's familiar. Eren will let him do it. Eren believes in him.

Zeke is saying Eren's name more times than either of them can count, as he fucks Eren hard, messily and violently. Knowing it is not just from their union and many reunions that Eren has grown but rather is already accustomed to being fucked like this on the grounds of a forest.

Zeke finds it doesn't matter what position Eren is in. Eren will accept his cock inside him for however long and however hard he is, so long as Zeke pats his head, says his name gently and gives him a kiss.

Zeke is learning he has more in common with his father than just his looks. He doesn't mind it, just as he doesn't mind that Eren isn't really looking at him, or kissing him, or is being fucked by him. They can sort that out later. For the meantime Zeke doesn't mind enjoying himself in this moment, knowing he has the advantage. 

Zeke recalls when he'd been a boy. Before he knew of Eldia's sins. 

He'd been looking, atop his tiptoes, the sewn plush monkey his mother had made him looped beneath his arm. He'd looked over the seemingly towering pieces of the game board his mother had been playing against his father. A field of black and white. His mother had taught his father how to play the game. His father had lost many times against her experience. Quick hopefully sure fire ways it seemed at first to be his objective; that his mother was impressed by when it did not fail, assuring that while it's not often, you can still win in that manner.

Zeke had not understood the rules then, but he thought his mother's way of playing was better. Until he realised Grisha's manner to quickly lose a few games was to hide what he'd been learning, and how he too was capable of long term strategy to obtain a win for a more difficult game. Zeke had understood it then. How the game board is not always what it seems. How life is not one board but many others. The more pieces you have. The more confusing and challenging you will appear to the opposing side. When a weak piece defeats a strong one, does that piece become stronger? You must play by the rules... or appear to be doing so. The truth that is, is the truth. Your victory, what is it dependent on?

What struck out the most to Zeke had been a thought- a feeling. The look on his mother's face too occupied with shock to even recall her typical admiration when his father had put her into a check she'd been unable to expect.

It is a feeling he's wanted to have as his own since he'd been chosen.

(By his father? The Marleyans? God? The Devil? But isn't he-)

Zeke had just wanted to play the game too.

(Eren is sleeping, curled up against him. Frowning in his sleep, until Zeke kisses his brow, sweet a smile with a dream- Zeke kisses Eren awake, he'll have Eren as many times as he wants, Eren and that moment.)

No matter the means.

That feeling his father taught him.

Them.

How satisfying it is for a king to capture another king.


End file.
